


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [15]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Goku! Are you here?" The golden-eyed boy looked around the room in search of his friend. His first and only friend, the most precious and dear person in his life. Maybe, even too dear... Nataku sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't _grateful_ , but... Goku was sometimes too hard to resist, and the War Prince was _sure_ that his friend wouldn't ever return his romantic feelings. If only...

"If you're going to stay and sigh here, do it somewhere else. Preferably far away. And the stupid monkey is not here, as you can _see_."

Nataku cringed. The _last_ person he wanted to see right now was Goku's guardian.

"I'm sorry, but do you happen to know _where_ he is?"

"Kitchen, probably," the man grumbled with a sour expression.

Nataku bowed and went out.

Well, as he was saying (or rather _thinking_ ), if only Goku could return at least the smallest bit of his affections, he was _sure_ that it would work out somehow, even with all that pressure around them both. But Goku was too energetic, too happy-go-lucky, too warm and open, to innocent and too... ignorant. The last part was the hardest to deal with.

Nataku sighed yet again. Here he was, consuming every kind of food he could get his hands on.

"Goku!"

"Ah, Nataku! Hi! Want a meat bun?"

"No, thank you." The War Prince smiled. Well, at least he could have Goku's friendship.


End file.
